Guardian
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Terima kasih sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku. Dan juga terima kasih telah menepati janji itu. Aku menghargai semua kasih sayangmu. Tapi kini saatnya berpisah. Dan aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain maaf, terima kasih, dan.../"Aku mencintaimu..."/"Kaulah cintaku yang suci dan bersih, Kise."/AoKise, Sho-ai/For New Year/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


Aomine Daiki melihat anak kecil berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah bercampur—kesal, bingung dan panik. Bocah yang seumuran dengannya itu kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aomine tidak tahu apapun tentang anak itu. Ia hanya tahu dia adalah tetangga barunya yang pindah dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo.

"He-hei, jangan menangis!" seru Aomine bingung. Anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun sepertinya tidak pernah diajarkan cara menghibur ataupun menghentikan tangisan anak lain. Apalagi ekspresi Aomine sendiri tidak mencerminkan ekspresi yang bisa membuat anak lain tertawa senang melihatnya.

Anak berambut pirang itu mendongak ke arah Aomine. Sejenak, Aomine dapat melihat mata cokelat keemasan sewarna madu yang berkaca-kaca di wajah manis anak itu, sebelum ia menangis lagi.

"O-oi!" seru Aomine panik. Ia berjongkok di samping anak itu, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti menangis. Ia menatap Aomine, lalu ke sebuah benda bulat yang didekap Aomine sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba anak itu tersenyum dan bertanya padanya dengan bersemangat, "Hei, itu bola basket, 'kan? Kau bermain basket?"

Aomine sedikit kaget dengan perubahan tiba-tiba ini. "Iya. Kau juga?"

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk ceria. "Aku baru bisa sedikit. Hei, kau bisa _dribble_?" tanyanya.

Aomine mengangguk. Anak itu makin senang. "Bisa kau tunjukkan?"

Aomine langsung menunjukkan keahliannya—yang bisa dibilang hebat untuk ukuran anak lima tahun. Anak berambut pirang tadi bangkit dan bertepuk tangan bersemangat. Lalu Aomine berhenti setelah beberapa menit. Ia tidak terlalu berkeringat, karena memang sekarang musim dingin—salju bertumpuk tebal sepanjang matanya memandang.

"Kau hebat! Aku Kise Ryouta, kau?" tanya anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat ke wajah anak itu. Manis. Ia memiliki wajah yang disukai pencari bakat. Hidung dan pipinya yang kemerahan itu menambah kesan _bi-shounen_ dalam dirinya. Kise Ryouta...

"Aku Aomine Daiki," jawab Aomine.

"Salam kenal, Aomine_cchi_!" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku begitu?" protes Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan—ah, hacchu!"

Aomine dapat melihat anak itu—Kise, kedinginan. Ia menghela nafas dan menggapai syalnya. Lalu melilitkannya ke leher Kise. Dan melihat keterkejutan di kedua mata Kise.

"E-eh, tidak usah, Aomine_cchi_! Kau saja, kau pasti kedinginan," tolak Kise. Ia hampir melepas syal pemberian Aomine, kalau saja kedua tangan mungil Aomine tidak menggenggam tangan Kise dan mencegahnya.

"Aku kuat di dingin seperti ini. Tidak sepertimu yang lemah begitu!" sahut Aomine.

Kise tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, terima kasih! Wah, Aomine_cchi_ jadi seperti pelindungku, ya!" katanya.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku mau jadi pelindungmu?" bantah Aomine.

"A-Aomine_cchi_... jahat!" seru Kise. Wajahnya kembali kemerahan karena air mata yang mengalir melewari kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"He-hei, jangan menangis! Baiklah, baiklah, aku adalah pelindungmu. Aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang!" jawab Aomine. Dalam hati ia mengeluh karena harus mengurusi anak cengeng seperti Kise.

Kise berhenti menangis. Air matanya digantikan oleh sebuah senyum cerah. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji? Selamanya?" tanyanya.

Aomine menghela nafas dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kise. Ia tidak mau melihat Kise menangis. Ia tidak mungkin membuat anak yang baru dikenalnya menangis. Lagipula, dalam hatinya Aomine mengakui, ia selalu ingin melindungi senyum manis Kise yang berharga. Karenanya ia setuju untuk berjanji. Dan juga berusaha menepati janjinya itu.

"Iya. Selalu, dan selamanya!"

* * *

**Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Words: 1926 words**

**Rating: T (for some minor sexual and/or minor bloody scenes and boys love/yaoi theme, which are suitable only for teenagers 13+)**

**Pairing: AoKise (Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Angst/Romance/Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably), Major Death Character, genre yang bercampur aduk, berhubungan dengan dunia yakuza dan narkotika, timeline saat semua karakter berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Penganut sistem Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © It's Owner. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian**

* * *

"Ukh..."

Kise Ryouta bangun dengan kepala amat sangat pusing. Ia menyambar gelas di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan kasar dan meminumnya. Merasa pusingnya sedikit mereda, Kise berjalan ke arah kamar mandi apartemennya. Jalannya masih limbung, dan Kise harus berpegangan jika tidak ingin jatuh.

**Brak!**

Pintu apartemennya didobrak kasar. Menampakkan sosok manajer Kise yang tergopoh-gopoh menemui Kise. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan bingung.

"Kise! Para wartawan sudah menunggu untuk wawancara! Kau harus mengklarifikasi berita itu, atau—"

"Diam! Pergi saja, urusi para orang sampah itu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seru Kise dari dalam kamar mandi. Kepalanya pusing lagi karena manajernya.

"Kise—"

Kise melempar botol bir ke arah manajernya itu, yang—untungnya—meleset dan pecah berkeping-keping setelah menabrak tembok.

"PERGI!"

Pria paruh baya itu menyerah. Kise sudah terlalu banyak berubah. Ia tidak kuat lagi bekerja dengan model yang dulunya sangat baik dan ramah itu. "Baiklah. Aku sudah mendapat cukup. Aku berhenti. Kau dengar, Kise? Aku berhenti menjadi manajermu! Jangan tanya aku apapun soal kasusmu, karena aku tak mau lagi terlibat dengan itu!" serunya, kembali meninggalkan kesunyian total di apartemen Kise.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kise mengerang kesakitan. Ia merosot sampai ke lantai, memegangi kepalanya yang kembali sakit tak tertahankan. Ia meraba-raba kotak obat, mencari botol pil pereda rasa sakitnya, dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. Lalu merogoh kantongnya, mencari telepon genggamnya yang berbunyi.

"Ya?" gumamnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau bawa barangnya? Temui aku di tempat biasa, jam sepuluh. Bos menunggu," kata suara di sana, yang segera memutus hubungan.

Kise memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. Rasa sakitnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia menuju ke brankas di lemarinya dan memutar kodenya. Menunjukkan beberapa bungkus heroin ilegal yang ia selundupkan. Dan akan ia jual hari ini.

Kise sudah terjebak dalam dunia gelap ini sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan basket dan terjun dalam dunia modeling dan entertain. Terkadang, di malam-malam kesepian dan kesakitan, Kise menangis menyesali keputusannya. Tangis yang ia sembunyikan dalam sebuah senyum palsu. Ia selalu berandai. Andai ia tidak menerima tawaran awal saat ia mencoba nikmatnya barang-barang haram itu. Andai ia tidak tertangkap basah wartawan sedang berada di tempat pesta narkoba kelompok _yakuza_ tempatnya berbisnis. Andai ia tidak meninggalkan dunia basket. Ah, dan andai saja... ia tidak meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pelindungnya. Yang kini takkan bisa lagi melindunginya, terpisah oleh dua jalan yang berlawanan.

* * *

Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gudang sepi dan kotor di sudut kota Tokyo. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia tak gentar. Mereka memang selalu seperti ini. Ia maju ke ujung gang, dimana terletak singgasana sang raja.

"Berapa?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Satu juta," jawab Kise. Ia melihat pria itu berbisik-bisik dengan sang ketua. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar dan menunjukkannya pada Kise, membuktikan isinya adalah lembaran-lembaran yen.

"Barangnya?" tanya pria itu. Kise menyerahkannya. Tapi belum saja heroin itu sampai ke tangan si pria, terdengar suara sirine bersahut-sahutan, disusul teriakan-teriakan keras. Para anggota kelompok _yakuza_ itu lari kalang kabut melihat polisi datang. Para petinggi kelompok, yang memang lebih bijaksana memilih untuk diam daripada meresikokan dirinya terluka.

"Semua diam! Angkat tangan! Taruh tangan di belakang kepala!" seru seorang polisi berambut biru. Ia berteriak keras dengan memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya.

Kise tersenyum. Jadi dia memang datang. Jadi dia memang memenuhi janjinya. Janji untuk melindunginya.

* * *

_Dua jam sebelumnya. Apartemen Kise Ryouta, 07:53 a.m._

Rrrr...

"Halo? Aomine Daiki."

Kise tersenyum. Ia juga berubah. Menjadi polisi membuat pelindungnya itu berubah, lebih sopan dan kaku. Ia menggenggam telepon genggamnya erat, dan berkata dengan sikap ceria yang agak dipaksakan, "Halo, Aomine_cchi_. Tentu kau masih ingat denganku, 'kan? Aku Kise. Kise Ryouta."

Kise dapat merasakan suara Aomine menegang saat menjawabnya. "Kise? Untuk apa kau menghubungiku? Kau—"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, Aomine_cchi_. Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan kecil. Gudang Tomoe, jam sepuluh pagi. Kau akan menemukanku di sana," ujar Kise dengan serius.

Di sana, Aomine sangat kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kise akan mengkhianati kelompoknya. Aomine sempat berpikir ini mungkin jebakan. Tapi, mengenal Kise, keraguan itu menjebaknya.

"Kenapa, Kise? Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanya Aomine. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkeram telepon genggamnya terlalu erat, menyakiti buku-buku jarinya.

Ekspresi Kise berubah. Senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi gelap. Senyumnya adalah senyum sendu. "Karena kau adalah pelindungku, Aomine_cchi_..." kata Kise pelan.

"Kise, kau..." gumam Aomine. Sejenak ia menutup matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada teleponnya—

"Kise—"

**Tut... tut...**

—Yang sayangnya sudah ditutup oleh Kise. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia gagal. Ia gagal mencegah Kise keluar dari kehidupan basketnya. Ia gagal menghalangi Kise masuk ke dunia bawah tanah yang penuh gemerlap kelam. Dan yang terpenting, ia gagal melindungi Kise. Kise_nya_.

"Tunggu aku, Kise. Kali ini, aku akan melindungimu!"

Dan, Aomine Daiki gagal menyadari pertanda buruk yang akan menghampirinya dan juga orang terkasihnya, Kise Ryouta.

* * *

"Kau datang, Aomine_cchi_," kata Kise. Ia tersenyum.

Aomine mengencangkan genggamannya pada pistolnya. Tapi tidak di pelatuknya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan gagal kali ini. Aku tidak akan gagal melindungimu, Kise. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku itu," sahut Aomine.

Kise tertawa kecil. Ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Ia tampak menikmati permainan kata-kata ini. "Baiklah. Kita lihat bagaimana kau menyelamatkanku," katanya.

Dan tanpa Aomine kira, Kise berbalik dan berlari menghindarinya. Ia mengejar, diikuti beberapa polisi lain. Aomine terus berseru agar Kise berhenti, tapi Kise tak mendengarkannya. Aomine sadar, Kise bukanlah Kise yang dulu. Kise sudah berbeda. Kise sudah berubah. Dan tanpa ia inginkan, pikiran buruk menyelusup, mengatakan ini semua kesalahannya. Tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Aomine harus berkonsentrasi dalam mengejar dan menangkap Kise. Lalu, mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke hubungan lama mereka.

Kise berhenti di ujung gang buntu. Ia terdiam dan berbalik. Menatap ke dalam kedalaman mata Aomine. Kise tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Malah, ia melawan. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah pistol. Dan ia mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Aomine—kepalanya, tepatnya.

"Apakah ini jalan yang ingin kau tempuh, Aomine_cchi_? Mengejarku?" tanya Kise. Ia mendekatkan jarinya ke pelatuk pistolnya.

"Dan inikah jalanmu, Kise? Berlari dariku?" tanya Aomine. Ia juga menyiapkan diri untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Ekspresi Kise tak berubah selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis dan tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Aomine lagi selama empat tahun penuh. Senyum yang dirindukan Aomine. Senyum dari orang yang paling Aomine... cintai.

"Aomine_cchi_... _Gomen ne_..."

**Dor!**

* * *

Hujan turun lagi. Seorang pria berdiri di sana, menatap tanah di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dan juga sebatang bunga anyelir putih. Bunga yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia terus menunduk, hingga sebuah tepukan kecil ia rasakan di bahunya.

"Ah, Midorima."

"Kau tahu, ini mungkin yang terbaik—jika itu bisa menghiburmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sekarat. Kanker hati dan komplikasi lain. Kemungkinan karena konsumsi alkohol. Dan aku juga menemukan di lambungnya hanya terisi heroin dan pil penenang rasa sakit. Ia akan overdosis dalam waktu dekat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tubuh seperti itu. Sakitnya pasti tak tertahankan. Jadi, tindakanmu mungkin meringankan bebannya."

Aomine tak yakin itu membuatnya lebih baik. Ia terlalu berkabung untuk memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi kenangan buruk tentang kejadian itu terlalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ya, saat itu, ia dan Kise menembak bersamaan. Tembakannya itu untuk membela diri. Ia terdiam di sana, tak bisa bergerak, melihat peluru dari pistol Kise berdesing. Menuju ke arahnya... dan melewatinya. Dan menabrak tujuan aslinya, seorang anggota kelompok _yakuza_ yang mengikuti mereka dan hampir membunuh Aomine dari belakang. Sedangkan Kise tak begitu beruntung. Ia sengaja merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan menerima peluru Aomine sebagai Dewa Kematiannya.

Mata Aomine melebar terkejut. Semuanya seakan terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Pelurunya menghantam dada Kise. Kise terjatuh ke depan. Darah menggenang di tanah. Aomine berlari menuju Kise. Aomine menyangga tubuh Kise. Kise tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tangan Kise yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya menyentuh pipi Aomine, dan Aomine pun menurunkan kepalanya, mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kise. Dan Aomine yakin, demi apapun, perkataan terakhir Kise itu takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_. Kau berhasil. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku sampai akhir hidupku. Maaf, sudah membuatmu melakukan semua ini. Aku mencintaimu..."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit menghancurkan tangkai bunga lili putihnya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana ia menangis saat itu, sambil menggenggam tangan Kise erat-erat. Berharap Kise dapat bangun lagi, tersenyum padanya, dan mereka dapat memulai lembaran baru untuk hidup mereka berdua.

Tapi kini, Aomine hanya dapat menatap tanah tempat Kise dkubur, tempat pemuda berambut pirang itu beristirahat dengan tenang. Tanahnya bahkan masih merah, dan basah oleh hujan. Aomine berjongkok, memejamkan kedua mata dan mengatupkan tangannya, berdoa bagi ketenangan Kise. Lalu ia membuka matanya dengan tatapan sendu, meletakkan bunga anyelir putih itu. Bunga kesukaan Kise.

Anyelir putih. Ya.

"_Kau tahu, Aominecchi? Aku sangat suka anyelir putih! Kau tahu, karena artinya. Hei, kau tahu? Arti anyelir putih adalah..."_

"Kaulah cintaku yang suci dan bersih, Kise."

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Hanya orang aneh yang bikin fic death-chara untuk ngerayain Tahun Baru. Oh ya, SHINNEN OMEDETTO, minna-sama! Semoga tahun 2013 bisa menjadi tahun yang lebih baik bagi kita semua, dan terutama bagi AoKise.**

**Bagi para pembaca, maafkan Shana yang memang hanya bisa mentok di Angst, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan juga plot-nya yang gaje gak ketulungan. Yah, maafkanlah, namanya juga sistem ngebut. Apalagi idenya dadakan. Bener, lho, idenya gak disangka banget. Pas dengerin lagu lama Peterp*n sambil makan nasi padang. Suer, gak boong! *gak elite banget***

**Oke, kalau begitu, cuma itu yang mau Shana sampein. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan Shana harap juga memberikan saran, kritik ataupun konkrit di kotak review di bawah. Sekali lagi, SHINNEN OMEDETTO!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Shana Nakazawa**

**01-01-2013 (1 Januari 2013)**

**00:00 a.m.**


End file.
